Rules Are Made To Be Broken!
by CarrotLucky13
Summary: SLASH KATHREE- You have been warned. There are something which are just not done in suberbia, those unwritten rules...What happen's when two people break them?
1. Sinfully Delicious

Okay this is both my first ever slash fic, and my first ever Desperate Housewives fic....tell me what you think, good or bad! Love Lou XxX

* * *

**Rules Are Made To Be Broken!**

**Chapter One: Sinfully Delicious.**

"Oh, that was a wonderful dinner Bree, sinfully delicious." Katherine giggled as she leant against her friends kitchen counter. "We should do this every other Wednesday evening, what do you say?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea, this has been so much fun." Bree agreed, spraying the counter with disinfectant. "I have felt so relaxed, and at home."

"That's probably because this is your home numpty!" Katherine giggled, as she ran her finger methodically, round the rim of her empty wine glass.

The redhead let out a flighty laugh, as she looked down at her friend " I think someone has had too much to drink my dear." She leant forward to take the glass, but was stopped short by Katherine's slender hand.

"Noooo that's not fair…" She wined, "Please, just a drop more." Katherine pouted, causing Bree to chuckle once more.

"Okay then!" Bree poured the last drop of wine into the glass. "Well it looks as though we are all done here." Bree looked around her kitchen, marvelling as it gleamed with perfection. "Would you like to move to the living room? We'll be more relaxed in there!"

Screwing up her face in protest, Katherine sulked. "Ohhh do I have to move?"  
"I've got a nice bottle of white wine in the fridge." A playful smile playing on the hostesses lips.

"Well, why didn't you say so before?" Giggling, Katherine skipped through the kitchen and into her friends sitting room, collapsing onto the sofa, and letting out a long sigh. Bree followed her through with two glasses and a bottle of wine. Sitting down next to her, she handed Katherine one of the glasses and took a sip of the cool, crisp nectar. Looking over the top of her glass she gazed at her friend in awe as she lay back, head resting on the back of the sofa, eyes closed.

Carefully Bree placed her glass on the carpet, before re-positioning herself on the sofa. Their knees where almost touching. Swallowing to give herself courage, Bree began to gently caress Katherine's forearm, causing her friends eyes to flutter open. Katherine smiled up at Bree "Hey" she whispered "Thank you, you know, for all this…." She was cut of by Bree's porcelain finger, delicately being placed upon her lips. Bree leant forward, one of her flaming curls escaping from behind her ear, softly tickling Katherine's cheek, causing her eyes to close once more. Bree replaced her finger with her mouth, gently placing a soft, sweet kiss on Katherine's red lips. Slowly she pulled away, trying to read Katherine's reaction.

Katherine eyes slowly opened and stared up at her friend. Bree leant in for a second kiss, and this time Katherine responded. The redhead added pressure, gently parting Katherine's lips, and slipped her tongue inside, probing and teasing. Soon the kiss became much more passionate, Katherine moving her hands up into Bree's hair, pulling her deeper. As her other hand found Bree's upper thigh, she moaned into her friends mouth.

Bree moved her hand to caress Katherine's breast through her blouse. As she cupped one breast a soft moan escaped from Katherine's lips. Bree broke the kiss and looked lovingly into her friends eyes. Her breathing was heavy, and her hair was a mess. Bowing her head she muttered something inaudible. "Kathie?" Bree asked concerned, covering her hand with her own.

"Umm I've got to go…I umm…I have something to do…" A confused Katherine began.

"It's gone past 10, what can possibly be more important than this?" Bree asked, before re-claiming Katherine's lips. Once again Katherine responded, tongues swirling. Upon hearing her friend moan in pleasure, pleasure she was giving Katherine broke the kiss. Placing a hand on Bree's shoulder, she pushed her back into the sofa, standing up she straightened her skirt and fled she room.

Bree lay tousled and glowing, a smile crept onto her lips as she heard the front door slam shut.

* * *

So what do you think? Comments are love, both praise and critism. Love Lou XxX


	2. Cherry Chapstick

The next morning as Bree arrived for work she hummed to herself, something she had not done in a long time. A gentle breeze caused the flowers to dance, and the bird's sweet music to travel.

_'Today is going to be a wonderful day, I just know it!'_ Bree thought to herself. As she opened the door to the test kitchen she was hit by the soft sweet aroma of fresh baking. Someone was early! And Bree didn't need any guesses to figure out whom that someone was. Like Bree, if anything went wrong in her life, or stressed her out, then Katherine would bake. The satisfaction of reaching perfection cancelled out all negative thoughts or problems. Well, at least that was what Katherine had thought, up until today.

"Shit, Bugger, F**k, Wank!"

Katherine cursed, as she threw another tray of baked goods onto the already littered counter. Bree smiled to herself as she stood in the doorway, gently leaning against the frame. Gazing across the room the redhead noted several mixing bowls, spoons and trays of uneaten cookies. Her eyes came to rest on her friend; hair out of place, flour lingering on her forehead and flustered. To Bree she had never looked so perfect.

"Need a hand?" Bree asked, causing Katherine to jump.

"I…what …No." She stuttered "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough!" A smirk playing on Bree's soft lips. "So what's all this then?" She asked, waving to indicating at the trays of cookies.

"What?...Umm I just thought I'd do some baking, and I just can't seem to get them right… And I don't know why!" Katherine screwed her face up, trying to thing of any ingredients she might have missed.

"Would you like my help?"

Bree asked, taking a step towards her friend. Katherine instinctively stepped back, holding her hands up to stop Bree's advances. She was scared. Scared of what might happen. Scared of what she would let happen. Scared of what she wanted to happen.

"No, No, I'm fine! I'll just clear up here and then we can get on with prepping the food for Edie's party."

"Oh okay then."

Bree smiled, not wanting to push Katherine, at least for the time being. "I'll just run over the recipe, and check the store cupboard to make sure we have all we need." She knew everything was ready, she'd checked it yesterday; but Bree knew Katherine needed time to prepare herself.

Twenty minutes later Katherine emerged from the kitchen, looking much less flustered. "Are we set?" She asked Bree, as she walked towards her nervously.

Bree looked up from the recipe "I believe so." pulling out a chair, indicating for her friend to sit down. "I have comprised a list, so we know what needs doing. This morning we need to de-stone the cherries, caramelize the sugars, bleed the cherries, and thicken the sabayon." Bree looked up from her list "And make the amaretti biscuits"

"Okay, sounds great." Katherine agreed, as she sat down on the chair, her skirt rode up a little. Bree sneaked a quick glimpse of her friend's thigh before Katherine tugged at the hem of the skirt. "What about the duck?"

"That should only take us thirty minutes to prepare together, and about twenty to cook, so that can be left until after lunch." Standing up, Bree picked up her apron, and placed the loop over her head. "We can make the appetizers this morning as well if you like."

Katherine nodded, making her way to Bree to help her as she fumbled with the string of her apron. As Katherine reached out to take the strings from Bree, their hands touched; a spark shooting up both of their arms. Katherine stayed quiet, hoping that Bree hadn't noticed; unfortunately for her, she had. Once Bree's apron was tied in a delicate bow, they stepped apart, and Bree collected a punnet of cherries. The two friends sat down and began to de-stone the juicy fruits, laughing and gossiping about the neighbors.

A couple of hours passed and the warm sweet smell of caramelized cherries filled the kitchen. Bree dipped her spoon in the cherry sabayon, holding her hand underneath to catch any drips she beckoned to Katherine.

"Open." She commanded. Katherine obediently opened her mouth, automatically closing her eyes as the warm sweet syrup entered her mouth. She felt her taste buds explode with delight, the flavors erupting in her mouth. Katherine let out a small moan before her eyes flickered open; she looked at Bree who was smirking triumphantly. "That was amazing." Katherine whispered.

"Well anything less would be a failure!" Bree chuckled; extending her index finger she carefully wiped away a small smear of cherry sabayon from Katherine's lip. Bringing her finger up to her mouth she seductively sucked on it. Katherine was transfixed, her eyes staring at Bree's lips hungrily. "You're right…It is!" Bree whispered.

Katherine turned her head in shame.

_' God damn it Kathie…She's your best friend! '_ She thought "I guess we should start preparing the Amaretti biscuits?" She half asked.

Bree nodded, but she had seen the look in Katherine's eyes. Desire. Lust. Fear! The red head walked to the store cupboard to retrieve the amaretto liquor, whilst Katherine fetched the sugar, almond and eggs. As Bree beat the egg whites until they formed firm peaks, Katherine ground the almonds in a stone pestle and mortar. They then added the sugar and almonds to the egg whites. Bree measured out the liquor and added it to the mixture, stirring it in until it created a smooth paste. "Can you grease a baking tray please?" Bree asked her friend.

Katherine walked to the fridge, to retrieve the butter. As she went to shut the fridge door she dropped the tray 0f butter

"Shit!" she cursed. As she bent over to pick up the tray, Bree stole a glance at Katherine's toned rear and thighs. "I'll pop back to mine and fetch some butter, I'm sorry Bree." Katherine muttered.

"It's okay sweetie, not your fault."

Bree smiled warmly at her friend. "I'll clear up the mess, you just fetch the butter." Katherine nodded obediently and walked across the street to her kitchen. With the butter in her hand she turned to leave the house, sighing she fell into one of her dining chairs. Placing the butter on the table she rested her head in her hands. "What the hell is wrong with me?" she asked out loud. Bringing a finger up to her lips she closed her eyes, she could still feel Bree's kiss lingering on them. Katherine sat where she was for several minutes, pondering all that had happened. She had felt Bree's eyes on her as she had bent down to pick up the butter…and it had felt good! Katherine snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a sharp knock on her door.

Rising from her chair, butter in hand, Katherine made her way to the door. She was not surprised to see Bree on the other side. "I have the butter." Katherine held the cool slab out in front of her.

"Ohh…Okay." Bree furrowed her brow, but knew better than to question why it had taken her so long to collect it. "We can break for lunch after the biscuits are cooked if you like."

Katherine nodded in agreement, and the two of them crossed the road to their kitchen. Once inside Katherine set about greasing baking trays, when this was done, using a teaspoon, they placed small heaps of the mixture on the trays.

As they waited for the biscuits to cool, the pair began to clean the equipment and units. When this was done Bree made two coffee's and poured a shot of amaretto liquor in each. She handed one to Katherine, before leaning back on the work top. "Good morning?" Bree asked.

Katherine traced her finger around the top of the mug, thinking before answering the question slowly and cautiously. "Yes…We are on target…We have made the dessert, and appetizers…We only have to do the main after lunch!"

Bree smiled, and nodded "That's all well and good…But have you enjoyed yourself?...Have you had fun?" she asked, caressing her mug.

Katherine watched her friend, pausing before answering. "Uh-huh…I always enjoy cooking with you Bree…you should know that…" Katherine watched as Bree took a sip from her mug "After all that's why were partners, isn't it?" Katherine picked up the other mug and took a swig of her coffee, before sputtering "Bloody hell Bree…you could have warned me that there was liquor in here."

Bree burst into fits of girly laughter "Ohh Kathie I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to choke you!" As she said this Katherine began to cough. Bree continued to giggle, until she realized that she was actually coughing for real. Placing a hand on Katherine's back she started to pat and rub her until her coughing began to subside.

Katherine looked up at her flame haired friend and smiled, reaching out she placed a hand on Bree's cheek, gently stroking. "Thank you" Katherine whispered. She moved her hand to her friends' neck and without warning pulled Bree into a sweet, tender kiss. Katherine deepened the kiss, their tongues entwining; as they moaned into each others mouth. Reluctantly Bree broke the kiss so they could breath. Katherine blushed ferociously, feeling giddy and light headed, but so very good. Bree smiled at her friend, seeing her in a new light, leaning forward she kissed her on the nose before mumbling that they had to start prepping for the main course.

That afternoon both Bree and Katherine stole looks at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking, inevitably on several occasion they met each others gaze and smiled knowingly.  
Bree scored, seasoned and shallow fried the duck breasts, whilst Katherine mixed honey and several spices together; before brushing the mixture onto the skin of the duck. When the meal was prepared Bree and Katherine wiped down the services and cleaned all the equipment used. "I guess we can leave to get ready now." Bree informed her friend as she looked at her watch "We're about finished here, we just need to re-heat the duck at Edie's and cook the vegetables, okay?" Bree asked.

"Yes…I can't think of anything else which needs doing here…Are we meeting at Edie's at ?"

Bree nodded, holding the door open for Katherine, locking it behind her. "Yes…I'll see you at 7.00 then…I'll bring the food!"

"Okay Bree…I'll see you later then." Katherine suddenly felt awkward. She had felt it when Bree had opened the door. When she had realized that there was a world out there. That she had a life. A reputation. A family.

They walked in silence side by side, to the end of the path. Bree turning into her house. Katherine crossing the street to her own. Both of them, alone.

* * *

**TBC**

**Well what do you think?....It was a little longer than chap 1...I hope yo UD again in a couple of days. Comment = 3**

**XxX**


End file.
